


Sweetness

by Vikta_Min



Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikta_Min/pseuds/Vikta_Min
Summary: У Стэна есть скучная жизнь и подаренный когда-то одним шеф-поваром бумажник. И кто же знал, что судьба снова сведет его с этим человеком вместе в кафе со сладостями.Au, где Стэн обычный старшеклассник, а Гэри — кондитер
Relationships: Gary Harrison/Stan Marsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Sweetness

Стэну было около семи лет. Сейчас для него это был бы обычный день, но тогда мальчику только-только исполнилось это заветное семь. И это был его день рождения.

Ренди и Шэрон не долго думали чем развлечь их сына в такой значимый для него день, поэтому решили посетить всей семьей один итальянский ресторан, что находился недалеко от города. И заранее оформили заказ на целый праздничный ужин для всей семьи.

Стэн ожидал вечеринки с друзьями или хотя бы праздника в кругу семьи, но никак не поездки в какой-то там ресторан. Но даже решение родителей не умаляло его радости. В конце концов это был его день, поэтому он хотел насладиться им сполна. Тем более далее должны были идти подарки.

— А вот и именник.

Позади Стэна прозвучал голос шеф-повара, который сегодня лично обслуживал их со своим собственным комплексным ужином.

Тогда мальчик невольно обратил внимание не только на мягкий, нежный голос повара, но и его слишком прилизанные соломенные волосы и на вечную улыбку, которую этот молодой парень, кажется, никогда не убивал с губ.

Он был профессионалом, еще запомнил Стэн. Даже несмотря на то, что был похож на обычного подростка, он и правда очень хорошо готовил, что на вид его блюда Стэну напоминали еду с бумажных страниц каких-нибудь книг с рецептами.

А еще он без конца любил о чем-то рассказывать: то о вине, которое нельзя ни в коем случае подавать с десертами и название которого переводится, как «маленькая луна», то о истории обычного супа с каким-то странным названием, который должен был подаваться следующим.

Стэн решил, что этот шеф-повар, несмотря на свои умения, все-таки немного странный, но не был против его вечной болтовни над ухом. Ему даже нравилось то, как он все рассказывает. Шэрон же, как и Ренди, тоже восхищалась всеми его словами, даже что-то уточняя или спрашивая.

— Вино отлично подогревает аппетит, но просекко более того еще и сочетается почти со всем, особенно с сырами. Только попробуйте его с салатом капрезе.

Стэн сделал глоток холодного напитка с кусочками льда на дне, и поморщился. Для него и Шелли оно было разбавленным водой, но все равно отдавало чем-то кислым.

Заметив его выражение лица шеф-повар неожиданно мягко, будто мать, потрепал Стэна по макушке, хихикнув. А затем, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил без умолку трещать о салате и каком-то рагу.

Стэн недовольно фыркнул от такого неожиданного внимания к себе, но не стал просить его убрать ладонь, что все еще покоилась на волосах мальчика.

— А вот и долгожданный десерт.

После ужина, состоявшегося из сразу нескольких блюд, Стэн уже решил, что дальше точно не выдержит. Но вот, на столе наконец возник большой, украшенный разного вида марципаном и кремами торт. К нему принесли еще французских жареных тостов на закуску и кофе с соком.

Стэн с восхищением оглядел этот шоколадный десерт, полностью покрытый глазурью и на верхушке которого также красовалось его имя с надписью «с днем рождения». Аппетит вновь проснулся от одного вида такой сладости.

— С днем рождения, — вновь произнес шеф-повар и взял Стэна за руку.

Мальчик не успел понять, что происходит, как ему в ладонь что-то вложили. Парень похлопал его по плечу и обменялся еще парой фраз с родителями, прежде чем покинуть их, оставляя рядом официанта. Стэн же не стал рассматривать, что это был за подарок и спешно сунул тот в карман, когда официант уже принялся раскладывать торт по тарелкам.

Ужин прошел чудесно, и скоро они уже выходили из ресторана, довольные и сытые. Шелли на что-то жаловалась, идя рядом, а отец с матерью смеялись, обсуждая прошедший вечер и их шеф-повара. А Стэн даже так и не узнал его имя.

Он шел позади всех, вспоминая об этом парне и подарках, оставленных дома и которые ему только предстоит потом открыть. Тогда мальчика словно озарило и он сунул руку в карман, вытащив то, что ему дал тогда тот шеф-повар.

Это оказался бумажник с вышивкой с его именем на нем. Стэн удивленно тот оглядел, не ожидая подобного подарка, так еще и от обычного повара. Он открыл тот и внутри оказался вышит белый цветок — как потом он узнал — лимона, а в углу почти незаметно значилось «Гэри».

Мальчик хмыкнул и убрал бумажник в карман, догоняя родителей.

***

— С вас три бакса.

Стэн порылся в карманах и наконец нашел свой бумажник. Открыв тот, Марш вытянул деньги и расплатился, забирая свою банку с пивом. Вслед послышалось уже заезженное «приходите еще».

Выходя из магазина, он первым же делом открыл пиво и сделал один глоток, обжигая горло уже привычной горечью и прохладой дешевого пойла. Отпив еще, Марш огляделся вокруг и направился дальше, куда глаза глядят, ведь какого-то полноценного маршрута он не имел. И решив так, он потянул руку, чтобы убрать бумажник назад в карман, но почему-то остановился.

С того дня рождения, когда Стэну было семь прошло много времени. Сейчас ему уже шестнадцать, а тот шеф-повар давно не работает в том ресторане. Марш это знает потому, что бывал там почти год назад с Венди, а готовил для них уже какой-то мексиканец со странным акцентом. И его еда тоже была совершенно другой на вкус другой.

Не то чтобы Стэну вообще было до этого дело. В конце концов тот Гэри, если его правда так зовут, хорошо готовит. А, значит, наверняка давно вырос из подростка, окончил учебу и нашел себе работу в какой-нибудь дорогой гостинице или в ресторане, о которых обычно пишут в журналах о самой лучшей еде мира.

Просто сейчас он невольно вспомнился из-за бумажника. Этот шеф был хорош да и тем более его подарок Стэн таскает до сих пор. Вряд ли из-за каких-нибудь особенных причин, скорее Маршу просто лень покупать новый.

Наверное, и сейчас Стэн просто придался воспоминаниям о счастливой тогда жизни. Родители были счастливы, сестра не была такой сукой и жили они вместе хорошо и спокойно, как нормальная американская семья.

Марш вздохнул и сделал еще один глоток, словно пытаясь отвлечься от собственных ненужных мыслей. Он потер пальцем другой руки уже полурваную надпись со своим именем на бумажнике и наконец запихнул тот в карман.

— Ах точно, — он вновь отпил пиво, на этот раз сделав сразу несколько глотков и вытирая рот рукавом ветровки после. — У меня же скоро день рождения…

Стэн усмехнулся, но без радости. Прошло уже пять лет и три из них он свое день рождения уже не праздновал. Сначала это просто начало казаться слишком «детским», а потом…

Развод родителей.

Для его сестры, Шелли, все прошло вроде как нормально, ведь она все равно никогда не питала особых чувств к своей семье, а после и вовсе уехала учиться в колледж, где будет жить в общежитии, а после найдет работу, квартиру и вовсе не вернется никогда назад.

В этом он сестре завидовал, ведь сам еще учится. Пусть сейчас Стэн в выпускном классе, но тогда он был только в девятом*. Конечно, родителям пришлось долго делить его. Кто знает, зачем вообще Ренди полез в суд, ведь до семьи ему никогда не было дела, но, благо, он проиграл. И теперь Марш живет с матерью.

Отец каждый месяц платит алименты из своего «бизнеса», а мама работает допоздна в магазине, иногда оставаясь и вовсе на ночь. Конечно, видя, как той сложно приходится, Стэн и сам думал о подработке после школы, но идей пока никаких не приходило.

Ведь у него нет особых талантов, кроме того, чтобы играть на гитаре у тротуара и просить за это милостыню. Но на этом много не заработаешь, поэтому нужно что-то еще. Тем более вчера мать снова оставалась на ночь, чтобы считать продукты, так что, наверняка, сейчас отсыпается за целые сутки работы.

Стэн не заметил, как за всеми этими мыслями уже допил свое пиво. Честно, легкости этой никакой не принесло, наоборот, мысли смешались в кучу, не давая расслабиться, а во рту еще и образовался неприятный привкус.

Стэн устало вздохнул и бросил банку в ближайшую урну, вновь возвращаясь к своим мыслям. Может, у Клайда спросить? Хотя он вроде просто подрабатывает у своего отца. Или у Кенни? Тот, наверняка, знает кучу подработок, где много ума не надо.

Нет, все-таки вариантов для такого, как Стэн не много.

Марш с отвращением фыркнул от собственной бесполезности, но его слух зацепился не за собственный голос, а за кричащую толпу детей, которые о чем-то спорили у входа в один магазин. Стэн мельком обвел их взглядом и закатил глаза, как и проходящие мимо прохожие, что не стали тратить время, чтобы разогнать толпу младшеклассников.

Марша в этом удивляло только то, что этих ребят до сих пор не выгнал сам владелец магазина, раз другие не могут. Они ведь так всех покупателей распугают да и слушать их крики так себе удовольствие, что любой бы нормальный человек просто от этого бы устал.

Стоило подумать об этом, как дверь магазинчика отворилась. Изнутри показался сам продавец чуть старше двадцати лет, в фартуке и вроде блондин. При виде него, дети на удивление быстро успокоились и радостно поприветствовали мужчину.

Стэн, повинуясь любопытству, остановился и присмотрелся ко всем ним. Продавец же сел на корточки, чтобы быть на уровне детей и начал что-то с ними обсуждать, пока те внимательно его слушали. И парень не мог даже разглядеть его лица.

А еще Стэн почти ничего не слышал, находясь в нескольких метрах от них, но сумел уловить слухом довольное восклицание согласия детей. Затем мужчина поднялся и открыл дверь, пропуская их всех внутрь и сам заходя за детьми.

Тогда Маршу, честно говоря, стало интересно, что же там находится. Немного подумав и решив, что он все равно никуда не спешит, а затем оглядевшись, словно собираясь сделать что-то нехорошее, он направился прямо к магазинчику.

Подойдя ближе, Стэн первым делом взглянул на белую табличку, на которой голубым шрифтом было выведено «Stary». Довольно странное название, решил Марш и взглянул ниже.

«О, так это кафе-кондитерская», — мысленно подметил он.

Поначалу, Стэн решил, что это какой-нибудь магазинчик игрушек или сладостей, раз так много детей его посещают, но все оказалось куда прозаичнее, чем он мог бы предположить. Впрочем, далеко от правды он не был, и дети скорее всего пришли просто купить сладостей.

Марш вошел внутрь. Из подобных заведений в городе он знал только ресторан Родригез, кофейню Твиков и Старбакс, поэтому не ожидал, что тут откроют еще что-то, вот и интерес возрос при виде табличек. Хотя подобного в городе и правда не было.

Внутри оказалось, как он и предполагал, довольно мило. Все в кремово-голубых, желтых и белых оттенках. Свет был чуть приглушен, создавая особую атмосферу уюта в заведении. А все столы, стулья, лампы были сделаны в профессиональном, но минималистичном стиле из дерева.

Рядом с главной кассой стояли сладости в специальных, стеклянных стойках, расположенные тут для вида. Но среди них было почти все: от пирожных покрытых взбитыми сливками и ягодами, пирогов в разных формах и тортиков, украшенных будто и не едой вовсе, сладких палочек и желейных мишек до шоколадных кексиков в цветной глазури с присыпкой сверху.

Глаза так и разбегались. Стэн впервые видел такое большое количество сладостей, да еще сделанных так профессионально, что он в последний раз видел подобное только по телевизору во всяких передачах про готовку или дорогие блюда.

Он и не заметил, как уже вовсю разглядывал шоколадное, рождественское печенье, которое обычно и делают к сочельнику, которое сейчас спокойно лежало за стеклом рядом с конфетами. Стэн очень хотел это печенье.

— Здравствуйте.

Резкий мужской голос отвлек парня от собственных мечтаний. И застигнутый врасплох, Стэн даже невольно дернулся, прежде чем обернуться к продавцу.

Дети уже, видимо, ушли, ведь в стороне как раз раздался негромкий хлопок двери. И продавца больше никто не скрывал, поэтому Марш мог в полной мере оглядеть его.

Первым за что зацепился взгляд — одежда, которая состояла из обычной белой однотонной футболки, поверх которой был надет того же цвета фартук, но с розовыми зайцами внизу. Он явно был женский, что в какой-то степени заставило Стэна усмехнуться.

Но Марш не решил тратить время на остальную одежду мужчины, ведь ему на самом-то деле было плевать во что тот одет и хотелось просто посмотреть, кто все это продает. И он наконец взглянул тому в глаза, чтобы не тратить больше времени.

Стэн как раз собирался ответить, но почему-то замолк, внимательно присматриваясь к незнакомцу. На лице того сияла слишком довольная улыбка, которая на удивление выглядела не фальшиво. А волосы были уложены — даже правильнее сказать — прилизаны, словно у какого-то типичного богача или манерного придурка, которым этот мужчина вовсе не казался.

— Мы… Не встречались раньше? — вместо приветствия вдруг спросил Стэн.

Кажется, странное внимание Марша к его персоне, продавца никак не смутило. Даже улыбка ничуть не ослабла, хоть вид самого мужчины стал более задумчивым.

— Все возможно, хотя я только недавно открылся тут. Но жизнь полна сюрпризов, не правда ли? — рассмеялся он Стэну, своей манерой больше напоминая наивного ребенка, нежели взрослого и самостоятельного мужчину.

Но тот не стал на этом зацикливаться. Странное ощущение того, что все в этом незнакомце кажется, наоборот, знакомым не отпускало. Марш еще раз его оглядел, на этот раз тщательнее, не остановив свое внимание разве что на его глазах. И тогда взгляд Стэна наконец зацепился за заветный бейджик на груди.

_Гэри Х._

И на парня словно гром среди ясного неба наконец снизошло осознание. Он еще раз пригляделся к бейджику, словно удостоверяясь, правильно ли прочел его имя.

— Гэри, — даже вслух произнес Марш, наклонив голову в бок.

— Ох? — улыбка на лице продавца чуть ослабла и теперь он скорее выглядел удивленным.

— Тебя же зовут Гэри?

— А, ты об этом. Да, да, Гэри Харрисон. Я являюсь полным владельцем этого заведения.

Стэн так и не понял, для чего этому «Гэри» надо было еще уточнять то, что и так было для Марша яснее некуда, но он не стал говорить этого вслух, лишь незаметно хмыкнув.

Да, он по-любому тот странный парень из прошлого.

***

— Не думал, что когда-нибудь встречу тебя здесь, Стэнли. Жизнь и правда полна сюрпризов, раз свела нас снова.

Гэри говорил без конца. Даже когда Стэн его уже почти не слушал, он мог спокойно переключаться с одной темы на тему и делать это так легко и плавно, что Стэн и не замечал, когда разговор о прошлом перерос в обсуждение блюд.

Но Марш особо-то и не слушал. Он взглянул на налитый ему Гэри чай и слабо подул на тот, лишь затем делая осторожный первый глоток, пробуя. Наконец отпив, Стэн улыбнулся: напиток оказался очень даже хорошим на вкус. Более того, парень и не помнил, чтобы когда-либо пробовал чай лучше.

— Эрл Грей с апельсином и байховым чаем, — произнес сквозь всю свою тираду Гэри, словно привлекая тем самым внимание Стэна. — В меру сладко и терпко, отдает немного кислинкой. С чем-то фруктовым и сладким будет самое то.

Харрисон показательно пододвинул ближе к Стэну тарелку с трехслойным печеньем. Оно состояло из мягких шоколадных частей печенья и ванильного бисквита внутри. Марш бы отказался от такого предложения, но уж слишком его привлек вид печенья.

Он взял одно в руки и покрутил, прежде чем откусить. Гэри, который все это время за ним наблюдал, только с долей довольства улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, а ты мало изменился, — задумчиво произнес Харрисон, неожиданно придавшись ностальгии.

Стэн на это прыснул, чуть не подавившись чаем. Не изменился? Нет, он точно был уверен, что уже давно не такой наивный ребенок, каким был в детстве. Время в конце концов идет и уже около пяти лет прошло. Тем более Гэри же даже не знает его настоящего и они никогда не были знакомы. Они виделись-то всего раз в жизни.

— О чем ты? — все-таки из любопытства решил поинтересоваться Марш, надкусив печенье снова.

— Ну ты все еще довольно милый, — ответил Гэри, вытянув руку и тоже подхватив одно печенье из миски. Он разломал то на части. — И любишь шоколад.

Милый?

Почему-то Стэну захотелось снова улыбнуться, но вместо этого, он ощутил себя довольно неловко. Милый… Да этот мужчина реально странный, раз называет «милым» подростка, так еще и парня, словно какой-то извращенец-педофил.

В конце концов Стэн просто не нашел, что ему ответить. Его слишком удивил неожиданный комплимент от мужчины, с которым они знакомы от силы минут пять. Так еще и с шоколадом тот угадал.

— Ну да. Ты же делал шоколадный торт на мое день рождения, — словно осенило Стэна. Теперь ясно, откуда он знает про это.

— Ага, — согласился Гэри, откусив свое печенье. Он его прожевал и продолжил: — Ты так радостно ел торт, что сразу было заметно, что тебе он понравился.

Стэн вновь оказался в смятении, слабо хихикнув в ответ и кивком соглашаясь. Он что-то еще пробормотал, но это было не особо важно.

— Так… Почему ты теперь работаешь тут? — наконец решил спросить парень.

Но на этот вопрос он ответа не получил. Стэн поднял взгляд и увидел, что Гэри по-прежнему что-то ковырял в печенье, словно ребенок — новую игрушку. Он будто и не слышал Стэна или же специально проигнорировал его вопрос. В любом случае, переспрашивать Марш не возжелал.

Он скоро допил чай, а затем поднялся, поблагодарив Гэри за такую неожиданную заботу. В конце концов его бы родная сестра оставила на улице, если бы Стэн потерял все, а Гэри… Он был и правда немного придурковатый и казался слишком наивным для взрослого. Он ведь Марша даже толком не знал, а тот мог сделать все, что угодно, когда его впустили.

— Но готовишь ты по-прежнему очень вкусно, — подметил Марш, уже открывая дверь на выход и словно извиняясь за недавний вопрос.

— Спасибо. Если хочешь, то можешь прийти еще. Я всегда открыт по будням, — в ответ Гэри привычно улыбнулся.

Стэн задержал на нем ненадолго взгляд, но новый посетитель привел Марша в чувства. Он прошел мимо женщины и вышел наружу, вновь убирая руки в карманы.

Солнце уже близилось к закату и Стэн даже удивился тому, сколько же они с Гэри там просидели, разговаривая. Но он не стал об этом переживать, направляясь домой.

По пути парень еще много о чем рассуждал, но это было уже так, свое.

***

— Я дома.

Стэн прошел внутрь и устало потянулся, по привычке дыхнув себе на руку, прежде чем пройти дальше. Он не так часто пил, но привычка уже выработалась да и лишний раз не хотелось, чтобы мать его таким видела.

Только на этот раз Стэн вспомнил, что от него пахло уже не дешевым пивом из супермаркета, а апельсином и шоколадом. Странное сочетание все-таки.

Он поднял взгляд, заметив, что в доме было довольно тихо и ему даже никто не ответил. Сменив обувь и сняв ветровку, Стэн прошел дальше. Он проверил кухню и поднялся на второй этаж, где находилась его и мамы комнаты.

Марш тихо подошел к двери маминой спальни и припал к нему ухом. Внутри раздавалось еле слышное сопение, которое заставило парня облегченно выдохнуть.

— Просто спит, — прошептал он сам себе и отошел от двери.

По крайней мере, он знал, что мама отдыхает, а не ушла на работу, пока его не было. Время уже было позднее и Стэн решил тоже немного передохнуть, а после хотя бы сделать ужин. Надо же в конце концов хоть какую-то свою лепту в их жизнь вносить, раз он до сих пор не нашел подработку.

— И все-таки я бесполезен, — с этими мыслями он упал на кровать.

***

— Мам, завтрак готов.

Шэрон спустилась вниз по лестнице уже в рабочей одежде. Женщина очень спешила, поэтому даже макияж сделала самый простой, а волосы только расчесала сверху.

Стэн заметил все это, но все равно не стал торопиться, медленно и спокойно наливая матери кофе, а себе — чай. На столе уже стояла тарелка сэндвичей с ветчиной и сыром и готовый омлет с овощами. Это все, на что был способен Стэн в готовке, кроме еще пары блюд.

Шэрон спешно принялась за омлет. Пока Стэн еще спокойно ел, мать все доела и уже допивала свой кофе. Затем она поднялась и подхватила рабочую сумку, взъерошив волосы сына на прощание.

— Я пошла, — крикнула она уже из прихожей, быстро одеваясь.

— Поешь нормально хоть на работе, — крикнул ей в ответ Стэн, но дверь уже хлопнула.

Парень вздохнул, оставшись неуслышанным. Он сделал глоток своего чая и продолжил завтракать в гордом одиночестве, никуда не спеша.

После развода родителей почти все их завтраки или ужины с матерью только так и проходили. Не то чтобы Стэну было важно, есть одному или нет, просто оставалось странное ощущение пустоты.

Доев, он сам помыл посуду и убрал все в шкафчик, мельком взглянув в окно. Сегодня было не так солнечно, как вчера, но и туч на небе не предвиделось. Просто природа была, видимо, не в духе, как и он.

Ах, да, еще нужно полить цветы.

Так и проходили зачастую дни Стэна. Только менялось то, что он обычно еще посещает в школу по будням, но сегодня решил не идти. Настроения не было, а прогул потом объяснит какой-нибудь простудой.

Время было только около восьми. Уроки начинаются, а магазины — открываются. Стэн отложил лейку, долив последний мамин цветок, о которых она уже давно позабыла и решил, что, может, не такой плохой идеей будет прогуляться.

Ноги как-то сами повели сразу к тому супермаркету, в который Стэн обычно ходит. Но на этот раз он решил пройти мимо, ведь деньги на подобное тратить уже как-то и не хотелось да и удовольствия от алкоголя было все меньше и меньше.

Марш направился дальше и все же остановился, но у другого здания с уже знакомой вывеской «Stary». Кафе было уже открыто, судя по табличке внутри.

Стэн немного задумался, словно сомневаясь, стоит ли ему вообще идти или нет, но в конце концов неуверенно пошагал к двери и открыл ту, проходя.

Внутри уже все окутал приятный запах свежей выпечки, но покупателей, как и продавца нигде не наблюдалось. Только шел сам аромат с кухни и слышался чей-то голос, что напевал легкий, непринужденный мотив какой-то песни.

Стэн сразу догадался, что это Гэри и невольно улыбнулся, подойдя ближе к стойке. Этот парень и правда до наивности беспечен, раз покидает кассу прямо во время рабочего дня.

Наконец послышались шаги и Гэри вышел с кухни, поправляя перчатки и потирая кисть одной из рук. Стэн невольно остановил взгляд на этих белых кондитерских перчатках, прежде чем взглянуть на самого их обладателя.

— Отлыниваем от работы? — спросил он, привлекая внимание.

Харрисон без лишних движений или даже испуга поднял на него взгляд и вновь расплылся в безмятежной улыбке. Он подошел ближе, встав у кассы.

— Снова ты, Стэнни? Доброе утро, — непринужденно произнес тот и сложил руки на стойки, облокотившись на одну из них.

Марш ощутил себя неловко от подобного и неожиданного «Стэнни». Честно говоря, его так звала единственная девушка, с которой у него были отношения — Венди, — и то изредка, поэтому это казалось таким странным и непривычным.

— Доброе утро, — ответил небрежно он, отгоняя прочие мысли. — Так почему ты оставляешь главный зал и кассу пустыми, если написано «открыто», — спросил затем Стэн, показательно указав на табличку на двери позади него.

— Ох, точно, совсем забыл об этом, — как ни в чем не бывало рассмеялся Гэри в ответ.

Стэн вновь удивился настолько же тот все-таки ребенок внутри, пусть и старше Стэна на лет так пять. Он напоминал ему своего одноклассника, Баттерса. Только Гэри был взрослее, статнее и, как бы выразились девушки, красивее и сексуальнее. Он точно должен был быть популярен у тех.

— Почему бы тебе не нанять кто-нибудь, чтобы помогал, раз ты тут абсолютно один? — поинтересовался из любопытства Марш, отходя от кассы.

Он отодвинул один из стульев, что стояли у столиков для посетителей, и сел на него, внимательно уставившись на по-прежнему беззаботного по виду Гэри. Мужчина в ответ будто бы задумался.

— Не знаю, я никогда не думал о том, чтобы работать с кем-то. Я привык все делать один.

Стэн невольно сравнил Гэри с беззаботным щенком-шпицем, потому что они оба были довольно «разговорчивыми», не много наивными и постоянно веселились, несмотря на свой возраст. Хоть ошейник надевай, серьезно.

Но делать было нечего. Стэн уже чувствовал словно какой-то долг перед Гэри хотя бы за то, что тот был вчера добр к нему. Да и казалось, что без него этот «щенок-тире-ребенок» точно пропадет.

— Как насчет взять меня в качестве помощника? — спросил он так, словно это была и правда хорошая мысль, до которой Гэри не додумался сам.

Тот вдруг замолчал, хотя улыбка на его губах ничуть не ослабла. Он словно просто растерялся на несколько секунд, прежде чем отвел взгляд.

— Можно, наверное.

— Вот и хорошо.

Стэн поднялся со стула и тоже улыбнулся Гэри.

Вот ты и нашел наконец подработку, Марш.

***

Первая неделя работы выдалась трудной. Не потому, что Стэн совершал ошибки, а потому, что к Гэри сложно было привыкнуть. Он был из тех людей, к которым нужно просто найти подход, но это все равно с трудом выходило. Иногда Марша казалось, что он все же старше него не только душевно или морально.

Но чем больше они проводили времени вместе, тем больше Стэн все-таки привыкал. И Харрисон уже не казался таким уж постоянным счастливым и беспечным щенком. Марш узнал, что тот даже может злиться, и еще как. Так произошло, например, когда какой-то парень захотел без разрешения съесть сладости для витрины.

Еще Стэн заметил, что Гэри почти всегда ходит в своих перчатках, а если и снимает их, то точно не при своем помощнике. Но несмотря на свое любопытство тот не решался ничего спрашивать.

Хотя они все же вроде как подружились.

— Мне сделали еще один заказ на свадебный торт, — произнес как-то Гэри и протянул фотографию Маршу.

Стэн в это время как раз закончил посыпать первую часть пончиков сахарной пудрой и вытер руки, прежде чем взять фото. Торт на нем выглядел по большей части как и все подобные: белый, с лебедями и узорами из крема, с фигурками будущих молодоженов и с соответствующей надписью. Только на этот раз там были еще и инициалы «Р и Ш».

Заметив их, Стэн невольно вздрогнул. Конечно, это были совсем другие имена, но что-то екнуло внутри.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Гэри, заметив реакцию Стэна.

— А? Да, да, — ответил парень и передал фото назад. — Что означают инициалы? — и как бы невзначай спросил он.

— Вроде их имена. Ричард и Шарли, если я правильно помню.

Марш небрежно кивнул в ответ, ничего не ответив. Он вновь вытер руки и взял сахарную пудру, продолжая то, на чем остановился.

Гэри же заметил, что его настроение переменилось после этой фотографии. Спрашивать он бы не решился, но подхватил один пончик и разломал на две части, протянув одну ко рту Стэна.

Тот опешил, несколько секунд пялясь молча на Харрисона, пока Гэри в ответ по-прежнему непринужденно улыбался. Так, что Стэну и не оставалось ничего, кроме как откусить протянутый кусочек.

— Ну как? — поинтересовался Харрисон после.

— Как и всегда, — пожал плечами Стэн, — вкусно.

Гэри одобрительно кивнул и ушел назад, к кассе. Стэн же почувствовал сильную неловкость и жар на щеках, продолжая свое дело.

***

А последующие две недели пролетели почти незаметно. Стэн посещал школу, а сразу после приходил к Гэри и помогал тому в кафе. Иногда он мог прогуливать учебу, хоть Харрисон потом долго отчитывал парня, но зато они могли почти весь день побыть вместе, что, как ни странно, радовало Марша, словно ребенка, которому подарили вкуснейшую сладость.

В этот раз тоже был такой день. Уже девять часов, но Стэна не было в школе, и он предпочел перетаскивать продукты на складе или разбирать коробки, пока Гэри возился один на кухне.

Стэн положил очередной ящик на другой и облегченно вздохнул, мысленно коря себя за то, что так редко посещал нормально уроки физкультуры и не имел хорошего телосложения, которым мог бы впечатлить Гэри, к примеру.

— Хей, — стоило вспомнить, как послышался голос самого Харрисона у порога склада. — Если ты закончил, то поспеши, иначе суфле потеряет форму.

После этих слов он ушел, оставив Стэна в непонимание и среди коробок. Суфле? Звучало довольно интересно, поэтому Марш решил поскорее закончить со всем. Он убрал ненужное и сделал пометки для Гэри, наконец покинув склад. А затем помыл руки, пока Харрисон рядом что-то клал на столешницу.

Стэн взглянул на тарелку, на которой лежал пышный, золотистый омлет, политый чем-то сладким сверху. Харрисон легко отломил вилкой кусочек и обмакнул тот в этом сладкий соус, протягивая к губам Марша.

А тот, не думая, съел. На вкус это оказался и правда мягкий, чуть подслащенный омлет с малиновым сиропом сверху. Несмотря на сладость, он был очень приятен на вкус и просто таял во рту.

— Что это? — с улыбкой поинтересовался он, разглядывая яичный десерт.

— Мини омлет-суфле, — ответил Гэри и вновь отломил кусочек.

Стэн немного удивленно на него уставился, словно не веря, что кто-то мог дать такое простое и банальное название собственному блюду, но обязан был признать, что это и правда хорошо описывало этот десерт.

— Получается, он делается по типу суфле? Вкусно, но не очень удобно, что омлет может слишком быстро спадать, — в ответ Стэну Гэри согласно кивнул.

— Я рад, что при работе со мной ты так много выучил о сладостях.

Стэн только хмыкнул и взял вилку у Гэри, продолжая есть омлет сам. Он и не задумывался о том, как постепенно что-то запоминал на кухне с Харрисоном, даже если это было не так важно. Вроде того факта, что одно и тоже блюдо может быть и десертом, и первым в зависимости от начинки или что выбор масла тоже не мало влияет на вкус.

Думая об этом, Стэн также снова вспомнил их первую встречу с Гэри. Но тогда тот готовил самые разные блюда, хоть в них и входили десерты, а сейчас же только сладости и были. Это все было довольно-таки странно.

— Гэри, — позвал Марш, доев последний кусочек, и Харрисон внимательно на него посмотрел. — Можно вопрос?

— Конечно.

— Почему ты готовишь только сладости?

И снова ни ответа. Гэри всегда был разговорчив и за почти месяц их общения был всего один раз, когда он не ответил. Именно в тот раз, когда Стэн спросил про то, почему он работает тут.

Теперь Марш не сомневался, что что-то не так. Но с другой стороны давить он бы на Гэри не смог, поэтому если тот снова просто отмолчится, то Стэн не станет больше поднимать эту тему.

И Стэн уже успел смириться, что, видимо, правду ему так и не узнать, как Гэри вдруг принялся стягивать перчатку с одной из рук. Палец за пальцем, а потом и вовсе снял ту и положил на стол.

— Помнишь, ты уже спрашивал подобное? — вдруг спросил он, хотя в ответе и не нуждался: Стэн помнит.

Поэтому Марш не стал отвечать и лишь молча, но внимательно взглянул на Гэри, который по-прежнему улыбался, хоть теперь заметно натянуто.

— Видишь ли, сладости готовить куда проще. В супах или во вторых блюдах порой приходится что-то жарить, а в кондитерском деле эта возможность минимальна. Да и блюда из карамели или с растопленным шоколадом я делаю не так часто.

Стэн все еще ничего не понимал, но продолжал смотреть и слушать. И как бы Гэри не старался, но Марш прекрасно видел боль в его мятно-голубых, потускневших глазах, которые сейчас напоминали цвет пасмурного неба.

— Однажды, во время учебы, когда я уже не работал в том ресторане за шеф-повара, случился один случай. Во время приготовления одного блюда, я случайно пережарил овощи и мне пришлось начать все сначала. И дело было в том, что я не использовал прихватку, пока спешил.

Так Гэри начал свой рассказ.

— Как ты уже, наверное, догадался я держал ручку сковороды на протяжении долгого времени одной только голой ладонью. И та не только была до предела напряжена, но нагревалась вместе со сковородой. И в конце концов, когда уже овощи были идеально сделаны, я поднял сковороду и…

Гэри сделал паузу, а затем повернул чуть дрожащую переднюю часть ладони к Стэну. Тот в ужасе распахнул глаза, чуть не выронил вилку, которую по-прежнему держал. Он ощутил неприятное желание коснуться своих же рук и отвести взгляд.

Вся кожа на той ладони словно полуоблезла, покрывшись шрамами и ранами от волдырей, что были в прошлом. Она выглядела так, словно ее окунули в кипящее масло, хоть и всего на несколько секунд.

— Я держал настолько долго, что пожарились не только овощи, но и моя рука. Но из-за того, что я был так напряжен, то старался не замечать боль и даже не понимал, насколько все серьезно, ведь сковорода была совсем не лучшего качества. А когда я уже все осознал, то было поздно и я просто уронил сковороду на пол. Врачи сказали, что я не смогу больше касаться горячих вещей из-за повышенной теперь чувствительности руки. Я мог бы использовать, конечно, прихватку, но это было уже не то. Я все равно не был больше способен долго напрягать эту ладонь. Это был мой конец.

Гэри сжал пару раз руку и принялся надевать перчатку назад. Стэн и не знал, что сказать, теперь полностью понимая из-за чего Гэри бросил все на полпути. Возможно, не будь раны, то он бы стал прекрасным и известным шеф-поваром, а не обычным кондитером в каком-то кафе.

— По крайней мере, ты не бросил полностью свою мечту, — прошептал Стэн.

Харрисон взглянул на того, а сам Марш лишь небрежно зарылся рукой в волосы после произнесенных собой же слов. Он ощутил себя достаточно неловко под внимательным взглядом Гэри, только больше нервничая.

— Я имею в виду…

И подошел к Гэри, вставая перед ним. Тот внимательно проследил за его движениями и за тем, как Стэн осторожно, бережно схватил раненую руку Харрисона, а после ухватился зубами за край перчатки и стянул.

— Ты все равно чудесный шеф-повар, — дополнил он и поднес ладонь Гэри к своему лицу, касаясь губами внутренней, полуобожженной стороны.

Тот не знал, что и сказать, впервые с искренним удивлением и восхищением смотря на Стэна. И Маршу даже показалось, что Гэри вот-вот расплачется, что было бы в его в духе. Но вместо этого тот убрал ладонь и коснулся своими губами губ Стэна. Всего на мгновение, словно благодаря, и отстранился.

— Спасибо.

И Стэн довольно улыбнулся в ответ.

***

— Мам, я дома.

Парень вошел внутрь и, стянув одежду, сразу направился дальше, желая поскорее добраться до комнаты. Хотелось только принять душ, лечь спать или умереть на крайний случай. От работы с Гэри весь день он сильно устал, хотя это даже стоило того.

_— Что это? — спросил Стэн и взглянул на протянутый ему абсолютно белый конверт._

_— Как же что? — Гэри с ухмылкой на лице рассмеялся. — Ты же все-таки мой работник, а не раб, Стэнни. И это твоя честно заработанная и первая зарплата. Спасибо, что помогаешь мне._

_Стэн неловко забрал конверт из рук мужчины, тихо поблагодарив. Гэри вновь нежно ему улыбнулся и его губы коснулись лба Марша, словно в еще большей благодарности._

От этих воспоминаний он невольно улыбнулся. Стэн прошел в гостиную и бросил взгляд на кухню, откуда шли какие-то звуки и приятный аромат приправ.

За плитой стояла Шэрон, которая как раз отключила ту и вытерла руки. Она принялась поспешно стягивать фартук, в котором все это время была, пока готовила.

— С возвращением, милый. Ты сегодня поздно, — улыбнулась женщина.

Стэн оглядел ту, но не ответил. Он молчал, сбитый с толку на какое-то время, будто задумавшись. Хотя на самом деле просто вспоминал, когда мама в последний раз так беззаботно готовила им ужин.

— Да, — согласился наконец Стэн и прошел на кухню.

Он достал конверт и положил тот на стол. Шэрон же поставила рядом тарелку, но заметив конверт чуть опешила. Взглянув на сына, она получила в ответ только одобрительный кивок и неуверенно взяла тот в руки.

— Это…

— Деньги, — он улыбнулся. — Я нашел себе подработку. Платят достаточно, так что можешь больше не беспокоиться так о деньгах. Лучше побереги свое здоровье.

Шэрон не нашла, что ответить, все еще удивленно пялясь на конверт с деньгами. Женщина с трудом сдерживала слезы радости и гордости. Все-таки она воспитала прекрасного сына.

— Ну, мам, только не плачь, — обеспокоенно начал тораторить Стэн, активно жестикулируя руками.

Шэрон вытерла слезы и покачала головой, словно убеждая Стэна, что все хорошо. Она просто счастлива.

— Так ты будешь ужинать? — с улыбкой спросила та.

Стэн облегченно выдохнул и кивнул.

***

Шли очередные рабочие и учебные будни. Стэн отдавался работе вовсю, хотя Гэри этого и не просил. Наверное, сам того не понимая, Марш просто хотел показать Харрисону, что всегда готов помочь, если тот будет нуждаться в помощи.

— Наконец перерыв, — улыбнулся Гэри и сел на пустой стул, откидываясь спиной о его спинку.

Стэн в ответ только кивнул, вставая рядом. А Гэри беззаботно прикрыл глаза, желая отдохнуть, пока Марш невольно рассматривал его мирное, умиротворенное лицо.

Все-таки как же много вещей, начиная от внешности и заканчивая характером восхищало Стэна в этом кондитере теперь. Он даже не мог избавиться от назойливой мысли просто коснуться его, хотя раньше думал, что даже не выдержит такого долгого общения с этим немного странным мужчиной.

Гэри тихо выдохнул и Марш, не думая, протянул ладонь, касаясь его мягких, соломенных волос. На это Харрисон никак не отреагировал, заставив Стэна сделать шаг ближе и зарыться уже носом в его солнечные пряди.

От них, как и от самого Гэри, пахло лимоном и сладостями. Стэн обожал этот запах, вкупе с ароматом самой кожи Гэри, когда по ней проводишь носом и утыкаешься.

Послышалась усмешка и Гэри повернулся, застав Стэна врасплох за его «скрытным» занятием. И тот, оставшись без волос, только недовольно уставился на Харрисона, на что получил нежное касание губ.

Губы Гэри мягкие, тонкие и сладкие. Стэн бы с радостью утонул в его поцелуях. А тот прекрасно это знает и пользуется.

— К слову, — отстранившись от губ начал Стэн. — Можешь починить?

Он протянул Гэри бумажник с потертой и уже полурванной надписью «Стэн». И на губах Гэри тут же заиграла счастливая улыбка. Он подхватил бумажник.

— Конечно. Заодно и зайдешь сегодня ко мне.

— С радостью, — согласился Стэн.

И Гэри подарит ему этот бумажник снова, но уже на новый, скорый день рождения.


End file.
